


Outlaw Country

by Ivan_Beau (Allen_P_Walker)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi, Canon Divergance, M/M, No Spoilers, Post-Canon, Top Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allen_P_Walker/pseuds/Ivan_Beau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Eren Jaeger as the last Titan remaining, a new elite group in the Military Police is formed to hunt him down. He knows too many secrets, and the Inner Core of the Wall Cult has no intention of leaving him alive. Eren/Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outlaw Country

**Author's Note:**

> 9-27-15: My laptop broke so further updates will take a while. I can write half-assed oneshots on my kindle, but the kind of story I had in mind for this requires a bit more effort, which is difficult to provide on a kindle. It's just a pain in the ass to write in it. I'm so sorry about the delay! I WILL FINISH THIS STORY!

Chapter One: Ghost

Eren woke up with a start, shivering from the icy wind blowing through the open window. The glass shutters swayed back and forth, rusted hinges squeaking sharply in the quiet, and the white curtains flapped eerily into the room. It was the second night his window, which he was sure he had locked this time, was opened by some unknown force.

The night before, Eren had not gone back to sleep, too high-strung to let his guard down in case someone had broken in. He had locked the window, checked every corner of his crummy inn room—there had been no one. Later that day he finally decided to believe that he must have forgotten to lock it and the wind had blown his shutters open.

Instinct told him otherwise.

Eren kicked the sheets off and sat up, keeping his breath low and quiet so that he could listen in the dark. He gradually noticed it was too quiet. Not a cricket or creak, the usual noises of the night, nothing but the quiet winter gust, chilling the room.

Eren stood up, hissing lightly when his bare feet touched the nippy floor, and went to close the window. That was when he heard it—a whisper: "Eren."

He slew around but saw no one. "Who's there," he cried, a shiver crawling up his spine. Under the silver-blue light of the moon, he could see his breath in air.

"Eren."

Slowly, he stepped around his room, looking for the source of the frail, broken plea. No one was inside. He opened his door and the hall outside was dimly lit by wall sconces, empty. He closed the door, locked it and when he turned back around he stopped cold. All the hairs on him pricked up and there was a sharp, coiling sensation in his chest as an old wound reopened.

He gasped, "Levi?"

There, standing in front the window, which let in a bright stream of moonlight, was the white form of his former captain, deceased for over three years.

Three years since the government had executed Levi.

Steeling himself, Eren approached the apparition. "Levi," he whispered again. Tears prickled in his eyes. He noticed there was a deep chill emitting from the figure as he reached out to place a hand on Levi's shoulder.

He retrieved his hand quickly, shaking. "What the…" It was no ghost. He could touch it but it was not the flesh of a man. It felt sleek, like satin wrapped around air that took the form of a man, feeble, like it would crumble if touched too firmly, and as cold as ice.

"Eren!" Levi's voice was only slightly louder than the wind. Eren could scarcely hear the words, uttered with difficulty as if it took all of Levi's strength to form them. "…danger."

"What? What are you trying to say?" He brought his shaking hands up to cup Levi's face, which seemed distressed, even panicked.

"Run!" It was a soft whisper but Levi looked like he was screaming it. "Run! Eren!"

Eren was confused for a moment until he heard hoof beats on the street outside approach. He pressed himself against the wall next to the window behind Levi to look out and, sure enough, a group of four horsemen, all with the Military Police blazon on their yokes, rode up to the inn.

"Shit!" He flattened himself against the wall. Levi was gone. Eren had no time to make sense of what just happened. He quickly donned his boots and wool padded leather coat, his leather gun holster at his waist, and hooked up his 3DM gear to his straps, which he never removed even to sleep.

He snatched his sack from beside the cot, tied it around his shoulder and chest, and looked out of the window. Only two of them were outside on horseback, waiting. The other two could be heard downstairs waking up the innkeeper. They looked different from regular MP. Their uniforms were all black and the unicorn emblem was all gold against a black shield. He would have dismissed it as new uniforms if it were not for their 3DMG. It was nearly identical to the Survey Corps, carrying a thinner version of the old blade sheaths at the hips for killing Titans.

There were no Titans left. Erwin and Levi had made sure of that. Eren had made sure of that. Until he was the last one left.

_They're specifically hunting me down!_

He opened the door and quietly moved towards the end of the hall, then looked out of the bare window there. It led to a nearly pitch black alley. Hearing the heavy footsteps near the stairs, he quickly unlatched the shutters and shot a grapple hook near the roof of the building across. Just as he shot into the air, he heard shouts from below on the street.

"He's trying to escape!"

A shot echoed in the night, a bullet whizzed past him, embedding itself on the stone of the building. He landed on the roof and cursed. There was no way he could get to his horse at the inn's stables. Running across the roof to the other side, he fired the grapple hooks and his gas compressor and flew across town, certain that the MP would be right behind him.

Thinking quickly, he headed for the butcher's shop on the southern outskirt of town. The hills beyond were bare, so the MP would be forced to pursue him on horseback. The only thing left standing was his wager that the butcher owned a horse for trading with the trading post few miles south of the town.

Eren landed expertly on the clean swept street and darted for what looked like the slaughter house. Hoof beats clacked loudly and urgently in the distance and he could even hear grapple hooks slicing through the air and crunching into stone nearby. He took out his pistol, shot the lock and pushed the thick wood doors open. He could see nothing inside and for a moment panicked but he remembered Levi's training. Control breathing and do not think about the possibility of death. As long as a man controls his fear, he controls his fate. Assess the situation, take stock.

The MP would not be able to see much either. At least two would follow him inside, leaving the other two outside with four mounts. They would still have more guns, but if Eren played his cards right he could use the element of surprise as his advantage.

 _Thank you, Levi_. He murmured a silent prayer for wherever the man's spirit was and felt around until his hands came upon what appeared to be a large crate. He moved to crouch behind it and stared at the door. From that position, he could see more defined silhouettes near the entryway.

Only seconds after he hid, two tall shadows blocked the light coming from the doorway. Eren heard one of them mutter a curse before the other encouraged them onward. They bent low and took cautious steps inside. A third shadow entered but did not venture further in, standing to guard the doorway.

 _There has to be another way out,_ he thought.

A sudden raucous on the other side made him jump, as if something made a bunch hanging steel objects collide, followed by the jingling of heavy chains. The MP guarding the doorway unholstered his pistol and scurried towards the direction of the sound as the other two did the same, shouting at one another.

That was his chance. Eren ran towards the door in a crouch, pistol out. He leaned his shoulder against the frame and peered outside. The fourth MP was mounted on a black steed facing the door, holding the reins of the other three horses.

No other option available in what little time he had to act, he aimed his pistol and shot the MP full in the chest. The man crumbled with a grunt and fell from in a heap on the ground. Eren darted for the horses, managed to grab the reigns of two of them and leaped onto the black one. With his free hand he shot the horse he failed grab, which threw its head back with a pained whiny then fell to it side. Quickly holstering his firearm, he turned about his mount and spurred it into gallop for open land.

Angry shouts and gunfire followed him. He leaned forward until he was practically lying over the horses neck, right hand clutching the reins of the spares, left hand spurring his stolen steeds as fast as they could go. The last building was the butcher's house. The butcher himself seemed to have woken up from the commotion and had scrambled outside in his night gown just as Eren sped by him. Finally, he entered the countryside and flew across the hilly terrain as if every hellhound in the underworld was set after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no, Levi's dead?! :) I did not add Major Character Death as a warning for a reason. Also, I purposely left all references to the manga out of this story to avoid spoilers. It diverges from Canon story line so any references made of the past are AU, convulsions of my own imagination in a borrowed world, and didn't happen in Canon.
> 
> Don't be mad at Eren for shooting the horse. He had to do it! Considering this is my debut baby in the Attack on Titan fandom, any comments on what I'm adding to the table is appreciated, more than you can imagine.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
